Nightmare, Blood and Rosepetals
by I am a band geek here me roar
Summary: Katherina never quite fit in. Instead of being a werewolf, she's a Lugaru, so she only changes when she wants to. Instead of going on a hunt late one night, she instead runs away from home.Little does she know that her destiny isn't what she expected...


Katherina hid in her room. It was the night of the full moon and her family was out on prowl. She was safe in her room. Katherina waited until the pouding of paws had faded and quickly dressed in the traveling clothing her Elfen friends had given her. This consisted of a sturdy, leathery vest and pants, a cotton shirt and elf-like brown leathery boots. She tied her hair back with a string of leather and, bringing a sack of things she'd need, slipped out. She ran as fast as she could out of the deep hole in the ground where her sort lived, and sprinted towards the Silver Seas. She rushed past more and more trees of the Western area of the Fairy Forest, the area where _her _kind lurked. She ran until she could no longer breath well. She spotted a sign glowing with magic ahead. There were four arrows, one each to a road. Katherina read one. It pointed to the road she'd just left.  
'Western Wood' and underneath that was a small rectangle of wood. 'Trolls, Mytas, Lugari, Werewolves, Vampires, Dragpi(res), Sages, Giants, Vengence, Driek, Fallen Angels, Dark Angels, Rike, Soyt, Dreim.'  
AND underneath that:  
'BEWARE!' and that was attatched to 'DANGER!'  
"Damn Rayon," Katherina muttered. She looked to the rather nicer-looking arrow that said 'Northern Point' and beneath that  
'Fairies, Satyrs, Fauns, Angels, Pixies, Xonii, Unicorns, Pegesi, Flyaa, Toka, Rumbien, Kanchi, Thalaasi, Nymphs, Naiads, Munchkins, Lyons, Elves, Dwarves, Phoenixis, Akuri, Danu'  
Katherina rolled her eyes and wakled down the second path. It was a much more welcoming place. She was getting extreemly annoyed with all the joy. She tripped and went to yell, only to see a small figure. She scrunched her face.  
"Hullo, Rayon," she said.  
The Toka stared at her. He was very small and kinda woody-looking with tough brown furry skin and gray hair. He frowned.  
"Katherina? Why are you here?"  
"I'm going to find some place I belong."  
"Oh?And where's that?" he asked.  
"I don't know," replied the Lugaru. "I'll know when I find it."  
Rayon studied her and then whistled and clicked in the tounge of the Elves. One appeared. They spoke, and then the Elf left.  
"He'll be back. Give him a minute- ah- yes."  
He thanked the Elf in Elfen and it marched off. Before them stood a figure of unnatural drowned beauty. It was indeed a Naiad. It had long, clear, blueish blonde hair and blue eyes, draped in seaweed and somehting that Katherina didn't recognize. She stared at Katherina.  
"You want me to read HER destiny?' she asked.  
"Please, Aerielle."  
The Naiad beckoned them.  
"Come with me."  
Katherina had no real choice, as Rayon dragged her along. They stopped at the shore of a beautiful clear lake. Aerielle walked into it and then faced them. She peered into the water before her.  
"Miss Katherina, put your hand in the water."  
Katherina did so. A small pool of water swirrled and then a paper-thin selection rose and Aerielle peered at it.  
"You are to meet the Queen of the Lands, for she has a special mission for you," said Aerielle. "You are expected to hunt for two items, niether of which I can name. You will-"  
But she was interrupted. A growl came from a part of the trees. Katherina widthdrew her hand and Aerielle droped the disk.  
"Flee! now!" Rayon hissed. "Get out of the wood!"  
Katherina rushed from the spot and ran down the path. She had run maybe a mile and a half before she couldn't run any longer. She stopped and senced the wind and the sky.  
"It's getting late. I need to get out now."  
Katherina had been journying well so far. She was just running too much. She began walking and though of Aerielle's words. That and she haden't been attacked as she left the Western Wood. She ran out of the Forest completely and burst into the night stars. She walked right into yet another sign.  
"ow," Kathelina muttered, sitting up. She smiled.  
"I want to visit the Queen so i need to go to the center of the Marlyn Medows, and thaaaat's... West."  
Kathelina began walking where the arrow labled 'Dragon's Cry' was written in all the tounges of Amnara. The night air was sweet. It was a very silent night, as everyone was asleep, and barely anyone travled at night. Sure, Kathelina was tired, but she had to be a good way from the wood. She saw the castle and turned wolf. She sprinted up the path and raced into the city. She hid in a lonely cardboard box that was buried in a woodpile. She slept there. She slept a long time, and was awaken by a rock bouncing off her nose. She sat up, her gold-green eyes alert. She was hit in the side by yet another rock. She yelped.  
"Get out of here, Wolf! Nobody wants you here!" she wimpered. She tried to get out but was ambushed. They beat her with sticks and rocks.  
"Hey, HEY!!" called a voice. The crowd turned, then bowed. The well-known Dragon Prince Camadon walked though a small path made.  
"Forgive us, Sire," they said. Kathelina looked up at him and her gaze landed on his, and she knew she was safe.  
"Nihwitha, there you are," he said. He was a good actor. "Come on, silly."  
Kathelina followed him, limping slighly. Once they were well out of earshot, he knelt down infront of her.  
"Hey," he said gently. "What were you doing back there?"  
She just gazed at him.  
He pet her.  
"Come on."  
"Thank you," she said.  
"You're a talking wolf?" he asked, startled.  
She agreed. As she did, a small white, somewhat serpentine dragon landed on his hand. It was about four inches long with a five-inch tail. it stared up at him with ice-blue eyes.  
"Isole, there you are. Meet our new friend."  
"I am Nihwitha," she said. "I do like how that sounds. What's it mean?"  
"It's Old Fairy for 'Night Chaser'," said Camadon. "I'm Camadon, and this is my companion, Isole."  
The newly dubbed Nihwitha smiled. Her fur was all the blackest black, except the back paws, which were light brown and up halfway to her knees on the front; the tip of her tail and around her eyes was silvery white. She walked along side him and Isole perched on her head. They reached the castle.  
"I'm going in," said Nihwitha. "I must."  
"Good. me too," said Camadon, grinning. He took Isole off her head. "Ladies first."  
He let go of the tiny dragon and followed him in. They all waited for Druu, the Queen's sidepartner, to meet them like she always did. She walked out.  
"What are your names, title if you have one, origin, and reason for your appearence?"  
"I am Prince Camadon Dargonaie of the Dragons, and I come from the Dragon's Cry in search of my first job for my country," Camadon said, almost robotically.  
"I am Sir Isole, and I am here to keep Sir Camadon out of trouble; I amf of the same origins."  
"And I am Nihwitha of the Fairy Forest; I come to seek my destiny."  
"Mm, very well," said Druu. "Follow me."  
They walked though several corridors and up many stairs. Finally, they reached the throne room.  
"Please wait."  
"My Queen, I Present to you Dragon Prince Camadon and Sir Isole, his Familiar, and the Fairy Forest accompainent, Nihwitha the Talking Wolf."  
All of them bowed; Camadon bowing with his sword.  
"Please rise," said the Queen.  
Camadon rose his gaze to the Queen as he sheathed his sword. Nihwitha stood stiff and Isole perched on her head.  
"Your destiny is currently tied," the Queen said. "I am going to send you, Prince Camadon, and you, Wolf Nihwitha, on a special journey. Sir Isole, you will stay behind; I have a special job for you."  
Nihwitha and Camadon stood firm.  
"I want the two of you to find and return the Stone of Tears and the Serum of Dreams. I myself have not a clue where they dwell, but maybe my subject do. Ask around. See to it that you do not fail. You are aloud one nights' rest here, and you leave at high noon tomorrow. Understood?"  
They nodded.  
"You are dismissed."  
"Follow me," said Druu.  
"Stay, Sir Isole," the queen called.  
The last two followed Druu.  
"As you are only a beast, I am going to have you stay with Prince Camadon," said Druu, as though she'd said something similar millions of times. A door was opened to reveal a suite with silk and velvet sheets and draped, marble floor, and a thick rug by the bed. There was a large cushion on the ground, presumebly placed there for Nihwitha. She curled up on it.  
"You're bleeding," said Camadon quietly.  
"It's nothing," began Nihwitha, but Camadon had already gotton a small rag, bandages and a small bowl of water, and some kind of planty-smelling antiseptic.  
He quietly cleaned and bandaged the worse injuried, one of which was on her front left paw and the other was on her side. She nuzzled him.  
"Thank you," she said again.  
He pet her nose and smiled with a kindness Nihwitha-or Kathelina- had never known. She stared at him, her big eyes warm. He gave a small, light laugh and hugged her round the neck. She was taken aback, but nuzzled his back. He released her.  
"Sorry," he said.  
Nihwitha shook her head. "It's alright," she said. "Usually, people are afraid of me."  
"Why? I don't think I've quite met any beast as truly amazing as you," he said.  
Nihwitha curled up.  
"Yeah, you might want to sleep," he said. "You had quite a day."  
She just watched him. She felt her skin patch red as he began to change for bed. She looked away when he took his shirt off and blushed harder. He walked over to the bed and she then glanced up at him. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of light pants.  
Just when she though she couldn't blush harder.  
Obviously, his years of training and living with dragons had done him well. He was long and lanky, but strong, and his ice-blue eyes and his fire-red hair made him look paler than he really was.  
Basiacally, he was a hottiethough not in my opinion. He's a cutie, not a hottie.. (giggling madly Poor Kaitie)  
She shook her head and curled up on the cushion. He could never knew she was really a human girl. He'd hate her.

The next morning, they started on the journey. Nihwitha followed after Camadon and they walked towards the Cry. The first day was very long. As they walked past the lush green grass into a sorta flowery area, Camadon staggered.  
"Camadon, what is it?" Nihwitha stopped and turned as Camadon swayed on the spot.  
"I really don't know..." he muttered. "I'm just suddenly so tired..."  
"Come on, we've got to go through this-"  
"I've never been through here," Camadon muttered.  
He attemted to follow her. They walked for several minutes before Camadon fell to his knees.  
"The flowers..." he muttered. "They must be enchanted..."  
"What?"  
"The flowers are enchanted; they put humans to sleep until they get out," Camadon continued, his voice getting quieter. Then, he simply fell asleep.  
"C-Camadon!" Nihwitha persisted, tugging at his hair. She batted his face with her tail and then gave an annoyed sigh.  
"Men!" she said contemtiously. She gently took his shirt colar in her teeth and tugged him along towards the outer edge of the forest of flowers. She tugged again and again and then gave up. She sighed and howled out for Rayon.  
She sighed again and then laid down by Camadon. A bit later, Rayon appeared.  
"What, Kathelina?"  
Nihwitha nudged Camadon with her nose.  
"Enchanted sleep. I can't get him out of the flowers."  
Rayon sighed and picked up Camadon and pulled him out of the medow. Nihwitha followed. When she got out, Rayon was gone. Camadon was still asleep; but he was safe. She curled up next to him and fell asleep, too.

Camadon had a very odd dream. He'd dreamt of a girl-a shadowy figure-playing under a waterfall. She was laughing and playing; she haden't even noticed him. And when she did, she just looked at him. All he could see was her eyes; a bright golden-green. He took a step closer to her and -  
"Camadon? Are you alright?"  
He sat up. The wolf beside him was staring at him.  
"Y-Yeah," he said, standing up. "Just fine. Just a bit lightheaded."  
They approached the crest of a hill. In the distance, they could see the much-closer mountain ranges. They were fire orange; ice-blue, crystal-clear, onyx black, silver, lavender, green, brown and the tones seemed so much softer though the morning mist and thick fog.  
"Wow," breathed Nihwitha.  
"Beathtaking, isn't it?" agreed Camadon, nodding.  
Nihwitha gave a wolfish smile.  
"Race you down the hill, Dragon Boy!" she said, shooting off.  
"Hey!" Camadon yelled. "Not fair!"  
Nihwitha just gave a howl of laughter and tumbled off the hill. Camadon then lay, sprawled, on the grass, dizzy.  
"Heh heh, it's all spinning."  
Nihwitha stood up and then pounced on him.  
"I win!"  
Camadon stared up at her.  
"Hullo, Nihwitha."  
Nihwitha jumped off.  
"Come on," she said. "We've got to go."  
Camadon didn't move. He was still looking up at th big clouds.  
"Camadon!" Nihwitha was starting to get annoyed. "Cammy, come ON!"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Okay, Cammy."  
He sat up and glared at her.  
"Don't call me that."  
She just walked on. He took her tail.  
"Have a little fun, Nihwitha; we've been walking all flaming day."  
Nihwitha turned and then tackled him.  
"Pinned ya again."  
He grinned.  
"Really now?" he said. She jumped off. He touched her head.  
"Tag, you are IT!" he said, running off.  
"HAY! YOU-!" she didn't complete her thought as she raced after him. She touched his side with her nose.  
"YOU'RE it! Come get me!"  
They played until sunset. He gently tackled her to the ground and smiled.  
"Pinned ya."  
She licked his cheek and wolfishly smiled at his shock. She took the oppertunity to pin him.  
"I win."  
"That wasn't fair."  
"Was too."  
They walked for a while, debating on if the game was fair.

"Was not."  
"Was too."

"Was not."  
"Was too."  
"Was too."  
"Was not."  
"I WIN!" yelled Camadon as they came to a small waterfall and pond in a small, wooded area.  
"Let's stay here," said Nihwitha, yawning. She lay, curled, on the bank of the small stream. Camadon lay beside her.  
"I vote we stay for a few days," he said. "It's nice here. Plus, we've been walking a month."  
Nihwitha nodded.  
"Yeah."  
She rolled onto her back and looked up at the clear, starry sky. Her front paws were kinda crossed over her chest and she watched the stars twinkle.  
"It's approaching the Blood Red Moon."  
"Isn't that when werewolves go-"  
"Crazy? Yeah. They attack everyone and everything," said Nihwitha softly.  
She then couled back up.  
"Quit moving," Camadon muttered. "You're warm."  
She scooted against him and put her head on his chest.  
"And you're comfy."  
She fell asleep; Camadon lay awake, thinking. Who was that girl in his dream? She was so pretty. He'd seen those eyes before... but where? He looked down at the wolf, resting against him.  
'She's so lonely. I can tell. It's almost as though she just doesn't want to be different.'  
He stoked the fur on her head and lay there, gazing up at the glowing moon. Nihwitha had also been the name of his "mother"; after his birth mother had left him in the Cry, a kindly dragon had taken him in. She said she'd found him, just two, wandering around in the Cry, crying for his mother. Camadon wanted to know more about his past and where his family was. He looked down at Nihwitha, sleeping soundly. He did this frequently. He fell asleep soon after his last thoughts.

Nihwitha woke very early and slipped away from Camadon. He'd been exhaused earlier. She changed back to her human form and, wearing just the green shirt and pants, swam in the little pond, which was surprisingly deep. She also played under the waterfall, which didn't hit at much force. Camadon stirred and peered blearily though his eyes at the water. He blinked and she was gone. He sat up. A very soggy Nihwitha walked out of the water and shook her fur.  
"I fell in," she said.  
Camadon laughed- a rich, caring laugh.  
"You're soaked," he said. He ran his hand along her back and brushed off some water, and slicked her fur back.  
"I noticed," she said.  
Nihwitha and Camadon stayed for a few days without problem. Nihwitha nearly forgot about _him _but it was hard.  
"Come on," Camadon said on the third day. "Let's go."  
Nihwitha padded after him, her gold-green eyes looking at the ground. Soon, they came to the foot of the Cry.  
"Wow." said Nihwitha. A huge, black and silver dragon swooped overhead and a smaller, green dragon clattered to the ground.  
"Camadon, Sire, Do you want a ride up the side?" It asked. It's brown eyes were warm and kind, and the silver spikes on the head and back weren't very threatening because of them.  
"Sure thing, Natzula," he said. "This is my freind, Nihwitha."  
Nihwitha bowed.  
"Pleasure to meet you," she said.  
"So polite! But where's Isole?"  
"He had a seperate misson," said Camadon.  
Natzula allowed them to both get on (Camadon held on tightly to Nihwitha, so she wouldn't fall). Natzula took off. Nihwitha looked at the mountain ranged.  
"Wow," she whispered. "it's amazing!"  
Camadon nodded.  
"Yeah. It never gets old."  
They landed with a clatter in a gray, rocky area.  
"Welcome to the Darkened Grounds," Natzula said. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave you elsewhere, but if I could, I would.  
"It's hard to trust dragons here," she added to Nihwitha's confused look. "Trust only Camadon and those he trusts."  
"Okay."  
"Thanks, Nat," said Camadon, patting the dragon's big black snout.  
He and Nihwitha walked off.  
"Come on, to the center to ask the King of the Dragons where the colsest of the two artifacts are."  
"Alright," said Nihwitha. They walked towards the opal glow. Wild arrays of colors rose from the center.  
"There's only two All-Element dragons here," said Camadon. "Rakuku the leader and Duzier, the Dragon Prince."  
Nihwitha assumed that he was the human prince, and Duzeir was the dragon prince.  
Rakuku was a very large, old looking dragon. He had a large, pointed black head that slowly faded into a bright sky blue all the way to his long, large tail, with warm, wise green eyes. He had gold talons, silvery-white horns and gigantic ears, even for his size. He was currently curled up, his eyes open, staring at them. Standing up beside him was a small dragon, only about fifteen feet high, which was small compared to the other, twnety to fifty foot dragons. He was dark red with thick, tree-trunk like legs that were midnight blue that faded to dark purple then to red, with a long, equally thick golden tail, silver talons and spikes, peircing orange eyes, and a green nose. That must have been Duzier. He glared at her, his orange eyes cold. Nihwitha backed away a few paces. Camadon, bowing before the huge black dragon, spoke a greeting in Elfen.  
"Camadon... you've brought an outsider," said Rakuku. His voice deep and wise.  
"My apologies, Sire," said Camadon, bowing deeply again. "This is my companion, Nihwitha."  
Nihwitha bowed as well.  
"Really now," snapped a very cold voice. Camadon and Rakuku turned to face the small red dragon. It was giving Nihwitha a very nasty, very cold look. "And what happened to -"  
"Isole? Isole had another misson from the Queen."  
Duzier didn't look satisfied, but didn't inquire farther. Rakuku turned his attention back o Camadon and Nihwitha.  
"My apologies, sir," said Nihwitha softly. "For causing trouble..."  
But Rakuku shook his head, his eyes glinting warmly. "It's not a problem. You are dismissed, Duzier."  
"But-"  
"Go. I must talk to Nihwitha and Camadon... alone."  
Without any furter question, Duzier took off in a flurry of dust and small pebbles.  
"Now it is time I apologize for Duzier's behavior," said Rakuku shamefully. "He'll get better, I hope."  
Camadon smiled. Nihwitha coughed and choked back a laugh. Rakuku gave what must have been a smile, but it was slightly intimidating with his long, sharp teeth.  
-------- End Chapter One---------  
Jut... let me know what you think, okay?


End file.
